


Tintin and the Necromancers

by KotOR_Luvr



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Horror, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotOR_Luvr/pseuds/KotOR_Luvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr receives a telegram from Estonia and he goes to Tintin and Haddock for help. They all end up going to Estonia, where the dead are rising and the impossible is found to be possible. It's going to take all the courage in the world for them to stop this uprising, or they may just die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tintin and the Necromancers

**Author's Note:**

> I had done a wee bit of research on both Narva as well as Necromancy. The necromancy may be a wee bit embellished for fictional purposes, I have attempted to keep the history of Narva as accurate as possible, while using some elements of that history to aid with the story. If y'all see any forms of typos, lemme know. I also looked up some Estonian names and I thought they fitted quite well (I also discovered that the name Piotr or even Skut [or even Szut] aren't plausible Estontian names. I discovered his last name was sort of meant as a gag joke in the comic). And as far as the translations go, I looked up the translations via Internet. I would've used the site that I was using, but it didn't have the words or phrases I wanted (and I also forgot the site after a while...) so my very last resort was Google Translate. I ran the phrases and words through many times to try and make sure that there wasn't errors, and it was quite the tear-fest, lemme tell you! Also, historical time may not be accurate in the comic-verse, but I'm basing this on the 2011 movie-verse and the movie was said to be based sometime after the second World War so I'm just going with that because Tintin meets Piotr WAY after The Secret of the Unicorn. Anyways, I best shut up and let y'all read.

_Narva, Estonia 1945_

Another punch thrown, another small grunt. Other than that, no sounds were coming from him. He grabbed the back of his dark hair, sneering menacingly. "Where. Are. They?"

He continued to stare with the same dead eyes as when they captured him, not flinching, not showing any emotion. Those eyes were pissing him off. Frustrated with the lack of answers, he punched the man in the gut and then he was suddenly being pulled aside. " _Piisa_ , _kamraad_. You never get answers this way."

"He'll never talk either way, _kamraad_." He snapped, mocking the other's words. "We need to stop this now, before we end up knee deep in the living dead!"

The other paused, contemplating his words. "May I try?"

He sighed and rubbed his bloody knuckles. "Be my guest. I need to get some bandages..." He then walked out of the small interrogation room, slamming the door shut and leaving his partner with the prisoner.

The young man looked to the prisoner, a new, menacing glow in his blue eyes. He pulled up a chair across from the prisoner and sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees. "You know, we could kill you," He starts. "But we need to know where you have base of operations."

The prisoner took a deep breath. "Death... Is a constant." He looks up. "And you believe I fear it?"

"No, you do not fear it." He leaned forward. "But I know you fear painful death."

The other chuckled.

"I am serious. Your leader, they do not care if you live or die." He points to the door. "You let this happen, we _all_ die. But then we come back as demons."

This seemed to grab the prisoners' attention, so he continued. "So, I have question for you; do you want to die peacefully? Or do you want to die painfully, then come back as something worse? Your choice." He leaned back and crossed his arms.

The prisoner swallowed hard and his breath became noticeably shallow. His eyes darted from the ground to his captor's, then back to the ground. "The ritual will still be going on. If you catch them now, you can prevent them from completing the ritual altogether."

The blonde man leaned in. "Then you must tell us where."

"I want protection, then."

He nodded. "Alright."

Jakob Kross continued to pace outside the door, worry etched on his face. He knew that the situation was a lot more serious than what it appeared to be and what was worse is that they had many of their own members in the ritual. The only thing worse than that was that one of those members was their leader and General of the _Renegades_. If the ritual were to be completed, then they would have highly trained and seriously pissed off dead people wandering and killing anything that was living and breathing.

He knew that they must've planned everything. With the devastation that the second World War had brought, as well as the increasing population of Russian immigrants, the cult had had plenty of time to take any of the dead that they had found within recent months after the bombing. Most of Narva had been evacuated but there were many who didn't make it and had to stay behind, some members of the army were included. Knowing their numbers were very limited, they formed a type of rebellion against the Soviet Union, calling themselves the _Renegades_.

The _Renegades_ had met the cult of Necromancers through one of their own people. They had sent out a group to search for more of the dead in order to give them proper burials. There was originally five, but only one had come back. He was rambling about some living dead, rituals, even demons. At first they just shrugged it off as hysteria and paranoia, as the boy was a rather fresh soldier, but it wasn't until later that they found out it was something far worse.

When someone went to check on the young man, all that was heard was screaming and the sounds of tearing flesh. Upon checking on the both of them, they discovered that the man had actually bitten his fellow soldier and was tearing and ripping his flesh. What really scared them was the fact that he was actually eating it all! When Jakob entered the room to try and calm him down, he then was attacked by the flesh-eater. He had been close to being bitten by him, but someone had shot the flesh-eater straight through his head, saving his life.

It only went downhill from there. Every time they sent out a group, it was often found that either none or less of them had been coming back. There was a rare chance that the whole group came back. The groups with less members would often ramble about how there were walking dead, or demonic creatures that thirsted for blood or would howl or scream like a rabid animal. It slowly dawned on them that there was an even greater threat than the War, one that couldn't be solved with guns.

Jakob hadn't been paying too much attention to what was in front of him and he ended up having his head bash into the metal door. With a loud _thud_ , Jakob fell back and cradled his head and tried most desperately not to curse.

"We know where they are!" He declared.

Jakob groaned in response and picked himself off of the ground. "Then what are you standing there, for? Lead the way, Piotr!"

They both ran through the embassy, Piotr shouting in Estonian at the remaining members of the Renegades. Jakob could tell he was very tense, seeing as their General was apart of this ritual.

He wasn't stupid, he knew what had been going on between the two and when Piotr had found out that Ingrid had been captured, he was hell-bent on finding her. He even went out himself with a group of three in the hopes they would lure someone out. He can back with a prisoner, one who had been leading a group of demons.

It made Jakob almost nervous with the way he had been acting.

"What if he wasn't telling the truth? What if it's a set up?"

"No. I know he was telling the truth."

Jakob decided to leave it at that and hopped into an armored truck along with several other men. " _Jumal, ma loodan et sul on õigus._ " He prayed quietly.

* * *

_Belgium, 1955_

Piotr was shaken from his memories as the car hit a bump in the road, signaling that they were now driving out in the countryside. Taking a deep breath he clutched the precious paper in his hand, trying not to let those memories consume him.

Despite how close his destination was, he still couldn't help but feel like they couldn't get there any slower. After he had received the letter in the mail he had been quick to gain transportation to Marlinspike Hall. He knew he couldn't do any of this alone and he knew that Tintin was very interested in subjects like this, anyhow. He remembered when Tintin had asked him, once, about the subject of Necromancers and the like as Piotr would've been around when they were just beginning to grow and become more known. He had quickly ended the conversation, not wishing to discuss an almost personal matter.

The vehicle suddenly came to a stop. Piotr looked out the window and gazed at the large mansion. He payed the driver and quickly exited the vehicle, careful as to not forget the paper he had been so desperate to share with his reporter friend. He jogged to the front entrance and knocked on the massive doors and was greeted by Nestor, the butler of Marlinspike Hall.

"Mister Skut, a pleasure." He greeted.

"Is Tintin and Captain Haddock home?"

"Yes, of course," He invited Piotr in and shut the door behind them. "Just follow me, sir."

Piotr was lead to a large room, a fireplace in the centre wall. In front of the fireplace was two chairs and a small table with Tintin and Haddock enjoying a game of chess, little Snowy sleeping underneath the table.

"Pardon me for the interruption, sirs, but you seem to have a visitor."

Both Tintin and Haddock looked up from the board, smiles forming on their faces at the sight of their friend. Tintin stood from his chair. "Skut!" Piotr moved forward and shook Tintin's hand. "Hello, my old friends Tintin and Haddock!"

"What brings you to Marlinspike? Last I remember you were still piloting private jets."

"Yes, I am on break from piloting."

"That's great!" Tintin said. He then gestured to a leather chair. "Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

He smiled at his friend's hospitality and sat down. "Thank you, but I have different reason for visiting you today."

Tintin and Haddock both sat down, then, curious as to what their friend's visit was all about. "What is it, Skut?" Haddock asked. "Is something wrong?"

Piotr hesitated, unsure if this was a wise idea or not. He quickly mustered the courage to show them the sheet of paper. "I receive telegram from a friend in Estonia, today." Tintin took it and read the paper, then passed it onto Haddock.

"That letter doesn't seem to make any sense, Piotr."

He nodded. "Yes, that is what I thought when I first read it. But I read it again and again and I finally cracked code." Haddock handed the paper back to Piotr who folded it up and put it in his breast pocket.

"The numbers are coordinates in Estonia. I read first and last letter of every word and it makes message."

Tintin leaned forward in his chair, intrigued by what Piotr was saying. "Why would someone send you a coded message?"

He hesitated again. "I never tell you this before, but did you know I fought in Second World War?"

This made both Haddock and Tintin very interested. "No, I didn't. Did you serve as a pilot?"

Piotr shook his head. "I did not become pilot until after the War."

"Were you a soldier, then?"

He shook his head again. "No, Tintin. I was not even in the army."

Nestor came into the room with a tray, three cups of freshly brewed tea on it. All three men took a cup and sipped their tea. "Did you hear about rebellion in Estonia? Narva, 1945?"

Haddock was the one to nod his head. "Yes, I remember hearing about that! What were they called, again? 'Rogues' or something..."

"Yes, Renegades." Piotr confirmed. "I was part of Renegade rebellion when Russians were pushing Estonians out of country."

This shocked them both. For as long as Haddock and Tintin had known Piotr, they knew very little about his background other than he was a pilot. Then again, they never really asked him much about his past, but just hearing this was enough to shock them into silence.

Piotr took this as an opportunity to continue. "After an incident with Necromancers, the Renegades disbanded."

"I thought that Necromancers were just a myth." Tintin stated.

Piotr shook his head. "No, they are real. But after Renegades disbanded and War was over, the Necromancers were quiet. The telegram I showed you was a message from leader of Renegades; the Necromancers are back in Estonia."

"How do you know for sure?" Haddock asked.

"How often you see someone eating another person?"

Haddock leaned back into his seat.

"I came today to ask for help. All members of Renegades are needed back in Estonia, but nobody is willing to go back."

Tintin quickly stood up. "I've always wanted to go to Estonia! And Necromancers; this is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Yes, it seems interesting enough." Haddock agreed.

"This is not some vacation; it could be very dangerous."

Tintin was already walking out of the room. "Since when was one of our adventures _not_ dangerous?" He asked. "Haddock, we're going to Estonia!"

Piotr looked in disbelief at Haddock, who just shook his head. "That boy will get us both killed, some day." He then stood and left the room, presumably to pack.

Piotr suddenly felt as if he had made a mistake. He did need his friend's help; they could be able to help with stopping the Necromancers from rising again in Estonia but he felt as if they really didn't know the full extent of the danger in which they could get in.

Regardless, they seemed more than willing to help, and he needed all the help he could get.


End file.
